Jesse's Girl or is she?
by his-wifey13
Summary: What if Jesse was there when Finn sang Jesse's girl. A/u. some  ONE SHOT.


"So..this song is for someone you might know after you hear the words" Finn said hesitantly.

Looking around the room her thought if this was the right time to sing this song I mean Jeese's right there infront of him. Already getting glares from Jesse and confused glances from Rachel. He decided to suck it up because he already volunteered and he didn't have nothing else so he motioned for them to start the music and as Kurt heard the beat he froze in his seat.

_**Jessie is a friend, yeah  
>I know he's been a good friend of mine<br>But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define  
>Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine<strong>_**  
><strong> 

When everyone heard those lyrics leave his mouth everyone turned to face Finn while stealing glances at the couple in the front row. While Rachel sat there with her mouth wide open and Jesse fist clenched sending daggers at Finn. Finn kept going not knowing where to look, so after a while or rolling his eyes everywhere he just kept them closed only peeking to see if Rachel was still listening.

_**And she's watching him with those eyes  
>And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it<br>Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms  
>Late, late at night<strong>_

_**You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<br>Where can I find a woman like that  
><strong>_  
>Rachel instantly felt guilty when she heard the words "Lovin' him with that body" since she had just recently lied and told him they had sex. How could she do that to Finn she never lied to Finn before and he didn't lie to her about not sleeping with Santana when any guy would've just lied and said they did, so she sat there confused getting her hand squished by jesse gripping it so hard. She thought about letting it go, but less chance of his getting up and punching Finn while she was still holding on to him.<p>

_**I play along with the charade  
>There doesn't seem to be a reason to change<br>You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
>I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably mute<strong>_

_**'Cause she's watching him with those eyes  
>And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it<br>And he's holding her in his arms  
>Late, late at night<strong>_

_**You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<br>Where can I find a woman like that**_

_**Like Jessie's girl  
>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<br>Where can I find a woman  
>Where can I find a woman like that<strong>_

Jesse was about to get up but caught his eye and warned him with his eyes.  
>While Santana just looked beyond belief how could he be singing to Manhands they just slept together did that mean nothing. I mean to her it didn't but still. Only she could use him. Kurt was still sitting there wide eyed. Mike just sat there feeling awkard because he was between Quinn and Jesse and he could feel the tension on both sides. Quinn just sat there sad knowing he moved on like she knew he would.<p>

_**And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time  
>Wondering what she don't see in me, I've been funny<br>I've been cool with the lines  
>Ain't that the way love supposed to be<strong>_

Rachel just sat there feeling extra guilty how could she make Finn feel not good enough for her. He was prefect in his own way. She almost started smiling at Finn but then she realized what am I thinking Im with Jeese whos good for me. We have alot of common intrests and he chose me not left me for his inner rockstar. Suddenly the smile faded from her face when she thought about that. _****_

_**Tell me, where can I find a woman like that**_

_**You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
>I wish that I had Jessie's girl<br>I want Jessie's girl**_

_**Where can I find a woman like that  
>Like Jessie's girl<br>I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
>I want, I want Jessie's girl<strong>_

As soon as Finn was over Jeese Jumped up not realizing he was taking rachel with him and she fell over a chair hurting her ankle. As Jesse strode over the Finn not even seeming to care about Rachel's health while Finn prepared for what was coming until he saw Rachel on the ground. As Mike was helping her up greatful to get out of his spot. Jesse instantly swung at Finn he was knocked a little back since the suprise of the hit. When he finally registered what happen he stopped looking at Rachel and punched Jesse back they started brawling hitting the floor shortly Puck and Matt ran up to pull them apart Mike tried to go but Rachel wouldn't let go of him. Matt Finally grabbed Finn off Jesse while Artie rolled in the middle so they wouldn't go at it again. While Puck pulled Jesse up off the ground. They waited a few seconds for to intervine but he seemed to have forgotten his teaching duties again, so Finn tried to go at him again when Mike let go of Rachel to help Matt out. As Rachel fell on the floor again.

"Stop it now quit acting like children, we are in highschool right or was I mistaking the sign outside. Now talk this out rationally like adults instead of acting like fools" Rachel spat out at the boys.

"Rachel you shouldn't be even commenting about the boys acting like children when you dress like one" Santana barked at her.

"If you didn't notice there is enough drama going on here so if you could just shut your mouth for a minute I mean I know thats difficult for you but atleast try" Rachel commented back.

Everyone stared at Rachel eyes wide jaws dropped. Puck hearing this dropped Jesse and started laughing until he saw Santana's eyes then dropped his gaze to the floor and shut up.

"Oh hell to the no! Who the hell you think your talking to?" Santana asked already standing from her chair.

"Hey I know yall are getting all into it, but OH HELL TO THE NO is my line so back off" Mercerdes Informed her.

"Listen Precious stay over there this is between me and Manhands over here" Santana replied as she stuck her hand in Mercedes face.

Mercedes had steam coming from her ears, but finally did somthing and held he back.

"Santana one fight at a time okay" told her.

"Fine Me and Berry first" Santana yelled right before she jumped on Rachel.

Rachel and her were rolling around the floor pulling eachothers hair so the other one couldn't get a shot to their face. While all the other students took their phones out finally Rachel rolled on top and slapped Santana across the face leaving a mark. While Santana layed there shocked Rachel did her best to get up with his ankle still hurting her. When Finn came to help her by grabbing her waist from behind. When jesse saw this he was pissed off all over again.

"You know the only good part of the song was you saying over and over again JESSE'S GIRL" pointing at himself "Which is me". He yelled as he grabbed Rachel's arm to get her away from Finn.

"Jesse stop this now let's just go" Rachel said in a calm voice avoiding Santana's eyes as she saw he get up.

"Rachel no this guy needs to learn your mine not somthing he can jack off to when hes desperate" Jesse cried out.

Rachel instantly blushing got really angry "Jesse how dare you say that you have no idea if that is true he could sue you for defamation of character and how dare even if its true to put him on the spot infront of everyone about his "special time" when hes all by himself.

Now it was Finn's turn to blush.

"Rachel why are you always defending this giant freak. He's not good enough for you don't let him think hes even close to you. I mean your closer to my level then he is to yours" Jesse said proudly.

"Jesse did you just say I was beneath you?" Rachel said tear gathering.

"Baby we both know it, but thats okay because im going to help you out to get you better" Jesse said in a bitter sweet voice.

"How dare you think Rachel is below you shes better then all of us shes getting out of here to be a star and shes not a bitch because she knows that shes a kind person and she takes all the shit yall do to her and that I did to her and shes still nice to us still treats us like equals when we did absolutely nothing to deserve it and for you to think that your above her is very funny but not even close to true" Finn ranted.

Rachel looked up at him and limped to him hugging him tightly "Thank you Finn" she mumbled into his shirt.

Rachel turned around "Jesse I think you should go" she said instantly hearing a round of applause.

"You know what Rachel you weren't worth it you could have been but you don't have what it takes to get on my level". Jesse said with a smile "Oh and Finn you can have her little tease never gave it up anyway". He said laughing as he walked out.

Rachel stood there mortified and guilty she looked up to see Finn's eyes staring down at her.

"Finn im so sorry I lied I just wanted you to back off and I thought you knew if we had sex you would and plus I thought you went through it with Santana and I didn't want to look like a loser" Rachel pleaded.

"It's okay Rachel im not mad but I need to tell you something later. Can I take you out?" FInn asked rushingly.

"Sure Finn I'd like that" Rachel smiled.

Everyone soaking in everything they had just seen started going back to their chairs glad it was over so they could discuss it. Until Santana realized what she had just heard.

"Hey Rachel did I just hear that Finn told you we never had sex" Santana asked with a smirk.

"Yes.. why?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

"Because we so did in a hotel we payed for room service right after but don't worry you didn't miss much" Santana laughed evilly.

Finn just stood there in horror as Rachel turned to face him while Santana was glaring at him and as the rest of glee club eyes widened all over again.

"Finn is that true" Rachel asked sounding so small.

"Yes, but remeber you lied to me to Rachel" Finn said knowing he was wrong for lying.

"Finn I lied about having sex you lied and said you didn't I think there is a big diffrence!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Oh and what is that?" Finn asked dumbly.

"I still have my virginity!" Rachel yelled.

"Oh.. yeah" Finn said lamely scratching the back of his head. "Listen Rachel you were dating a diffrent guy we weren't dating so I don't think you should be overreacting like you are whats the big deal?"

"The big deal is I didn't have sex with him because I always had this fantasy of us loosing our virginities together thats why it is" Rachel screamed horrified not meaning to say that infront of everyone in glee club.

"Oh rachel if I could take it back and change it to having sex with you I would anyday I promise im into you only you it didn't even mean anything and I'm sorry I hurt you when I know if we ever do it I just want you to know I would cherish that forever" Finn said sincerly.

All the glee girls aww'd except Santana and Quinn. Rachel started crying.

"Im sorry Rachel please don't cry" Finn pleaded.

"Don't be that was so sweet do you still want to hang out later?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah I'd like that" Finn replied.

Everyone was about to sit down when they heard Kurt cry out "Is all the drama over because even im getting sick of it I already have to many things to Gossip about so if yall would please wait till next week to let out anymore baggage that would be nice" Kurt imformed the group.

Everyone just laughed finally sitting back down just to have the bell ring for them to move on to the next class.

"Rachel would you like me to walk you to math" Finn asked.

"I'd love you too" Rachel replied smiling.

**A/N: just an idea that wouldn't go away hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
